Callejones sin Salida
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: Un terrible asesinato a ocurrido en el Instituto Central Park. El FBI decide mandar a sus mejores agentes. Los cuatro intentaran descubrir el asesinato sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero en el camino habrá diversión, romances, rumores, investigaciones, enredos y más romance. ¡HUMANIZADOS!


**Hay Hola amigos!**

**Bueno hoy eh decidido crear un nuevo fic. Soy nueva en Los Pingüinos de Madagascar**

**Summary: **Un terrible asesinato a ocurrido en el Instituto Central Park. El FBI decide mandar a sus mejores agentes. Los cuatro intentaran descubrir el asesinato sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero en el camino habrá diversión, romances, rumores, investigaciones, enredos y más romance. ¡HUMANIZADOS!.

**Bueno este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía "Los indestructibles" y "Annapolis" (se las recomiendo, muy buenas las dos películas).**

* * *

**The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks.**

* * *

Era un día común en la Universidad Central Park, estaban en descanso ya que hay 5 minutos entre cada clase, los jóvenes de entre 15 y 18 años caminaban entre los pasillos de su preparatoria. Muchos conversaban o guardaban libros en sus casilleros. Todos se veían felices y alegres. En el Instituto había los típicos grupos sociales, los populares que eran hijos de padres multimillonarios o famosos, los deportistas, ósea aquellos que mínimo han ganado 5 trofeos, los de Teatro, los pintores, las porristas ósea chicas fresas y de alto ego, los Inteligentes ósea aquellos que les importaba más el estudio que hacer amigos y por ultimo estaban los llamados "Lepra" aquellos en los que sus padres son de medianos o bajos recursos que están en el Instituto solo porque tiene beca.

Pero ahora no nos enfoquemos en ellos, de un pasillo salía una chica de cabellos rubios, piel clara, vestía una falda café claro y una camisa marrón. Caminaba a paso lento, cabe decir que apenas podía caminar. No se le podía ver su rostro, mientras caminaba varios chicos la miraban, ya que estaban toda desarreglada. Al llegar al centro de la Preparatoria, esta chica callo como un saco de papas al piso, los jóvenes a su alrededor se asustaron ya que de su estómago y boca empezó a emanar sangre.

* * *

**2 Horas después.**

-Su nombre era Kitka Alcon, tenía 16 años….- dijo la directora entregándole una carpeta a dos oficiales

-¿No tiene idea de quien pudo haber sido?- pregunto uno de los dos hombres

-La verdad no, Kitka se caracterizaba por ser una chica "Popular" que es como le llaman así, todos en la escuela le tenían afecto ya que era inteligente y muy buena estudiante -

-Ya le realizaron la autopsia al cuerpo, según el médico, fue violada, luego golpeada y al final la apuñalaron- señalo el otro oficial.

-Dios santo, pobre chica, ¿Qué harán oficiales para resolver esto?- pregunto algo alarmada la Directora, -Ya empiezan los rumores entre los estudiantes, no tardara mucho para que los padres se enteren, nuestra Institución jamás ha tenido problemas de este tipo, les ruego oficiales que atrapen al que hizo esto lo más pronto posible-

-Tenemos entendido que debió de haber sido el crimen desde dentro, los únicos días en que los jóvenes se van son Sábados y Domingos, mandaremos agentes en cubierto, sabemos que esta Institución es la más prestigiada del País **(Por fa olviden solo por hoy Harvard)**, lo menos que se quiero es que se desprestigie, mandaremos agentes en cubierto-

-¿A qué se refiere?...-

* * *

**Oficinas del FBI.**

-¡Me niego rotundamente!- dijo un joven de 17 años, alto, tez morena, cabello negro algo despeinado, traía una camisa de manga larga remangada, pantalones y zapatos azul pegándole a negro, -¡Mi equipo y yo no jugaremos a colegiales!-

-Esto no es juego agente Skipper, el prestigio de esta Institución está en juego, sin olvidar que un terrible crimen se llevó a cabo- dijo su jefe

-¡No, no, no, no y no!- dijo aun refunfuñando

-No tiene otra opción más que aceptar agente, tengo ordenes de que si no acepta tendré que darle algunos meses extra de vacaciones-.

Skipper sabía a qué se refería con eso, cuando alguien te dice "te voy a dar unos meses más de vacaciones" significa ¡Mueve tu trasero de aquí!, ¡Estas despedido!, después de mucho meditar, dio un profundo suspiro, -Está bien acepto ¿Cuándo empezamos?-

-Sabía que aceptarías, empiezan mañana a primera hora, ten estos papeles son sus horarios de clases, sus habitaciones en el Instituto y algunas cosas más…- dijo dándole unos papeles

Skipper se retiró del cuarto molesto, al salir del cuarto donde estaba, se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo Cabo, Rico y Kowalski.

-¿Qué te dijeron Skip?- pregunto el más joven de sus hombres, Cabo, este tenía 15 años, era el más bajo de todos, tenía el cabello negro, vestía una camisa negra y unos jeans blancos, combinándolos con unos tenis negros con rojo.

-Chicos empaquen sus cosas, mañana iremos a la preparatoria- dijo mientras sus hombres se miraban entre sí muy desconcertados.

* * *

**Bueno es super mega corto ¡UFF! Pero es solo la introducción, el próximo será algo largo xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic-Rainbow


End file.
